micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Talk:Archive:Grand Unified Micronational
Next events' Agenda ---- Please feel free to add things you wish to be discusssed about all events here. Comments * Absence notices * Agenda Requests Election Results The officially verified results for the April 2010 International Elections are as follows: *'Robert Lethler' is elected as the 6th Chairman of the Quorum of Delegates. *'James Puchowski '''is elected as the 4th Vice-Chairman of the Quorum of Delegates. *'Wilhelm I is re-elected as the 4th Chairman of the Presidium of the Supreme Tribune of the Grand Unified Micronational Justice Commission. *The '''Democratic People's Republic of Sandus and New Scireland are elevated to the Advancement Council. *The Democratic People's Republic of Erusia, the Republic of Petorio and the Federal Republic of St. Charlie are elevated to the Security Council. *'Guillaume Soergel' is elected as Chief Notary. *'Jacob Tierney', 5th Chairman of the Quorum, is elevated to the permenant diplomatic staff of the Grand Unified Micronational as per convention. Statement of Activity I make every effort to attend meetings, and I had intended to do so today. However, due to the blizzard conditions in the Northeastern United States, there were a number of power outages, my house included. Therefore I had no way to access the chatroom. On other occasions, I make every effort to attend chatroom meetings, but my schedule is more than crammed. If it seems fit, I will not be opposed to a temporary suspension of my nation from this organization, if this will benefit GUM. I would like to keep this as a last resort, but if it must be done, I do not oppose. Any other questions can be emailed to me at samanacay@live.com. -Samana Cay Sumpland 22:47, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :Statement accepted. You will be contacted shortly to see if it is possible to add you to the special dispensation list, which means you level of activity will not be defined by Quorum attendance. Lethler Barrington Trial I have decided that I will appeal after being persuaded by Mr Reinhardt (he didn't interfere with my nation's affairs, just gave advice as I did, however, I won't be pressing charges). I have found some evidence to back up my appeal if you will kindly take the time to hear (or read) it. Joe Foxon 17:53, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Membership The Commonwealth Of Fundy has been active for four months and we would like to join. Cjblizzard 16:26, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Membership and Website Olland was recently admitted to GUM but I cannot access the website. Is there a fault? King Oli I GUM Membership for Rukora Hello, Are nation has now been around for 6 months. We were wondering if we could have the details for joining the GUM as the original form document no longer exists. I hope I am not being a nusance but I think its about time Rukora became part of a major organisation outside MicroWiki. Could I please have the details sent either to my MicroWiki page or to my new email adress at presidentturner@principalityofrukora.com. Best Regards, Tom Turner 19:48, April 4, 2010 (UTC) President of Rukora, Vyceroy of Hookwood, Chairman of MUSC. : Someone should be in touch very soon. :) --ptrcancer (Admin) 22:45, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Results of the voting I suppose that all the voting has finished and we now know that we have our winners of the election. When will the results be formally published intermicronationally? Thanks: --Premier of the Antarctic Community of Landashir, James Puchowski 09:03, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Activity Message As some may have (only recently, unfortunately) noticed, we are still indeed very active, only undergoing a semi-isolationist period, during we have focused on matters only withi our own borders. I'm not proud to say this, but a few times that I have tried to attend Quorum meeting, I have been thwarted by trivial matters such as no password or room access, and plain forgetfulness. We will be making every effort to attend the May 2th Quorum. Bokontonian 18:05, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Motion on inactive members Before I go to bed, I'd like to know if something could be done about the inactive members of the organisation (both full and provisional). Some of them didn't attend a meeting in weeks, if not never. --Cajak [★Admin★] 21:35, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Well none of you have checked the GUM forums, as i have applied member ship and never got an reply! Brad1201 17:58, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Application The Midget Fuhrer has ordered me to request an application for the Midget Nation to join the Grand Unified Micronational. If I remember correctly, we made an application before, and never recieved a reply. MidgetMaster 10:46, June 19, 2010 (UTC)